


Sara Remembered

by Ashling



Category: A Little Princess - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Summary: Becky comes home after her first day as a cook.
Relationships: Becky/Sara Crewe
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Sara Remembered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



> so sorry sweetcarolanne this was a very disorganized drabble season and you're the second person I was supposed to gift to but didn't :'( anyway here, late asf

When Becky came home after her first day as a cook, exhausted and sweaty, she wasn’t surprised to find a note from Sara. Mr. Carrisford had gotten very poorly in his old age and Sara was helping him through a bad night. Becky understood. But still, she missed Sara. Nobody else understood what an achievement it was for Becky to become a cook so young, and nobody else knew of her secret hope that Sara’s growing skill in French, history, and bookkeeping, combined with Becky’s growing skill in cooking and housekeeping, could one day make them the proprietors of their very own girl’s school, like the two Misses Minchin, only far kinder and (here Becky smiled to herself) far less sisterly. 

It wasn’t until Becky had washed up and gotten dressed for bed that she heard a tap, tap, tapping on her bedroom windowpane, and saw Ram Dass’s ugly little monkey looking back at her with a sweet expression on its wrinkled face. Becky had long gotten used to the creature and even grown to love it almost as much as Sara did, so she opened up her window and let it in without hesitation. It jumped into her arms and nuzzled her cheek affectionately, and she murmured a welcome that sounded like babytalk as she unfastened a little brown bag from its neck. Inside the bag was a blueberry muffin, still a little warm, whose smell brought Becky back to many an ecstatic stolen night in Sara’s old attic. And there was a note, too, with no words, only a faint rose-pink imprint of Sara’s lipstick. 

Becky went to bed a sleepy, happy girl and woke the next morning much warmer for the presence of another sleepy, happy girl, and the promised kiss sent her off into the morning.

  
  
  
  



End file.
